Fighting For Feelings
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Arra chalenges Larten to a fight ont he bars. She makes an interesting discovery. LxA
1. Chapter 1

Gavner had discovered something. He had actually just realized it. His best friend was in love, and he, quite frankly, was giving Gavner a headache. What made it worse, his other best friend was the object of affection.

It was true, Larten Crepsley was in love. With none other than Arra Sails. Gavner wasn't sure when he realized it, maybe it was the wistful look in Larten's eyes as he looked at her. Maybe it was the way he just seemed lost after she was gone. Maybe it was the way that his friend began to act. Getting quiet around Arra when he had never been before, holding open doors for her, refusing to fight her, even going as far to try to get rid of Gavner to spend alone time with her.

It was annoying. Never in all his years of life had Gavner Purl assumed that his best friend would fall in love. He and Arra had been good friends since she had first come to the mountain, almost five years ago. The three of them had become a tight knit group, even after their trials of initiation. And know Gavner felt like the third wheel, always out of place as he watched his friend following Arra like a lovesick puppy.

He know walked the halls looking for the pair. Arra had said that she and Larten would be in the Hall of sport with Vanez. So he went there first. He came in to find them, Arra trying to convince Larten to fight her.

"Come on Crepsley, you scared?" She asked twirling her staff as she stood on the bars, her favorite game.

"No. I don not, however, see the point in pushing myself at something as idiotic as jumping around on bars, twirling an overly large stick." He replied, not meeting her eye.

"You sound like Kurda Smahlt." she laughed, indicating the newest addition to the clan, a pacifist. They still hadn't noticed Gavner, they were to caught up in there conversation.

"I do not. I just do not see the point in wasting my time on games." Larten argued, this time staring starring defiantly at her.

"Whatever, chicken." She taunted. With a growl, Larten grabbed a staff and launched himself onto the bars.

"I want you to know that I am doing this under protest." He said, frowning.

"Dooly noted, Crepsley." Arra responded before swinging for his legs. Gavner noted, with a hint of amusement, that his friend would not hit Arra. He danced around her, avoiding her blows with ease, but didn't swing. It would only be a matter of time before he tired out and fell. Gavner would never let him here the end of that, beaten because of his love of a girl!

"Would you fight back?" Arra almost yelled, confused as to why he wouldn't attack. Larten said nothing, just stood his ground. She swung repeatedly and he either dodged or parried. But he still didn't swing. As it turns out, he didn't need to.

She swung to hard, and hit Larten's staff. The impact caused her to overbalance and stumble backwards. She swayed and then plummeted towards the floor. Gavner was actually alarmed, they had been almost 12 levels up, but he was to far away to catch her. She might be seriously injured.

Larten noticed this. He leaped after her in a somewhat idiotic hero maneuver. He caught her, one arm around her waist, and reached out to grasp the nearest bar. With one hand he hung there, holding both him and her n the bottom bar. Her expression was pure shock.

Then something unexpected happened. Arra reached out one hand to grab the bar, and pulled herself out of Larten's rasp. With her right foot she kicked him in the chest, causing him to crash to the ground. Then she let herself down.

"Why did you save me Crepsley?" She inquired, helping him stand.

"Why did you kick me?" He retorted, staring into her eyes.

"Because you were to stupid to let me fall. I think you deserved it." She answered coolly. E stepped closer to her.

"You know why I saved you Arra?" He asked quietly. Gavner's heart sped up, waiting on her answer.

"No," She answered, "To keep me from getting injured?"

" Not exactly."

"Then why Crepsley?"

"Because I-------Because I love you Arra." He answered, avoiding her eyes, but grabbing her hand. What Arra did next, shocked Gavner and Larten. She reached out and softly grabbed the two sides of his face before kissing him on the lips. When she tried to pull away Larten stopped her, deepening the kiss to the point that Gavner had to look away.

"Me too, Larten, me too."


	2. Just a disclaimer

A/n Don't own Cirque Du Freak/ Darren Shan Saga, or Darren Shan


End file.
